


Certainly Not A Crush

by purrinchando



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cute, Denial of Feelings, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Happy Ending, Shyness, Slow Build, Slow Burn, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrinchando/pseuds/purrinchando
Summary: You were suddenly summoned into the world of various heroes, finding yourself surrounded by a commander, prince and princess. You question your surroundings and it takes time for you to adapt, but a certain someone proven themselves worthy of your time.





	1. Greetings, Summoner

**Author's Note:**

> AH HELLO IVE JUST JOINED AND THIS IS MY FIRST TIME!! :D  
> Ive been reading a hella lot of fanfics, so here I am!  
> Whoosh!  
> Id appreciate if you'd leave feedback down in the comments below, some writing suggestions/tips or requests for future works!!  
> (For now im willing to write fanfic about the Askr trio, but soon ill start writing about othet Heroes and series!)

" _Gods,_ I am  _so_ tired" you thought as you were organizing all the junk in your room, making some space for... 

_...even more junk._

You had just came back from your afternoon classes which tired you endlessly, feeling like some heavy weight is pulling your eyelids down, closing them shut.

_"Sweetie, dinner's ready!"_

_"Coming, mom!"_

As you were tidying your bookshelf, two books fell out. One of them being a strategy book and the other one being a medieval themed story with various princes, queens and wars. You were overly fascinated by that fantasy, so you always enjoyed reading it.

"Ugh, I can't wait to take a nap" you mumbled whilst picking up the books.

"Huh? A  _strategy book?_ What in the Hell would I need this for...?"

You couldn't recall why you even had that book, so you just left it on your desk for later purpose, meanwhile the medieval book was back at it's respectful place.

All of sudden, chills form down your spine, as if a cold wind is striking your skin.

_You feel a strong force tugging you back._

_"H-Huh?!"_

Instantly, some sort of flashy portal formed behind you, its force growing stronger and stronger as your grip on the desk loosened.

You couldn't hold on any longer, you let the portal take you in, along with other things being pulled in as well (such as the strategy book, your smartphone and some important files).

The last bit of common sense left your mind as you were travelling at unbelievable speed, feeling as if your body will slip out of your skin.

Flashy colors surrounding you, along with the strong wind and the... hair in your mouth, you felt yourself change. A bright light tortured your eyes, you didn't know what to expect.

**_Thud!_ **

You fell on a cold marble floor, decorated with blue, green, red and gray-like orbs placed in a perfect circle.

_"Oh Gods, it worked! It actually worked!"_

_"Commander! Commander! You did it!"_

_"I still believe this wasn't a good idea..."_

_"Oh brother, shut your mouth!"_

You groaned as you tried getting up, but falling again. One of the voices you've heard got louder and you saw a hand reaching out to you.

You looked up and saw a tall prince with sapphire bold eyes, teal hair with golden tips. His eyebrows were furrowed which complemented his rather frustrated expression.

_"Allow me to help you."_

Before you took out your hand, you firstly inspected your surroundings. In the middle you noticed a giddy blonde with pink tips, prancing around and giggling. On the left, there is a redhead with fiery eyes, holding a rather big golden weapon.

You finally took out your hand and the prince helped you stand up, slowly gaining your consciousness.

_"Huh... Wh.. Where am I?!"_

The redhead comes up to you and puts her hand on your shoulder,

"Greetings, Kiran."

"H- ** _How do you know my name?!?_** "

"Calm down, calm down, no need for such a tense tone! Let me introduce myself properly..."

The redhead bowed down, smiling kind of awkwardly.

"My name is Anna, I am a veteran fighter. I am currently the Commander for Princess Sharena and Prince Alfonse of the kingdom of Askr."

You looked down and noticed your clothing is different. Some brown leather boots and red gloves along with a big white cloak engraved with golden ornaments. The enormous hood was covering half of your rather confused face.

"We- Well, I summoned you here because... As the well known legend says: a power strong enough will arrive and conquer. That power.. is you, Kiran."

The stoic prince interfered,

"I have read so many books about you, dare I say, I was genuinely fascinated and intrigued. You are a prophet in the eyes of our people, you are the hope of our world."

"I didn't know any of this really, I only heard rumours about you and then Anna pulled me in suddenly here into the summoning room!" the giddy princess laughed it off as she took your hands into hers,

"I'm sure you're gonna love it here, Kiran! Don't you worry about a  _thing!_ "

Her green eyes had a sincere spark in them, you could  _literally_ feel her smile.

"Now, the reason why I summoned you here is because we believe you are the solution to all of our troubles. From war to organization; we believe you can help us. You see, our kingdom is always surrounded by the Emblian troops, yet sadly it always ends up in one of our allies... passing away in battle."

You thought to yourself, " _Seriously? Me? A PROPHET? I can't even raise my voice without ending up crying let alone lead an entire war!"_

Seriously? You were suddenly brought into an unknown world already with work shoved down your throat, you weren't even sure if you were able to accomplish what the Askran people requested of you.

... but you couldn't help but feel bad for them. You felt a strong need to help them, you had a duty.

"The previous generation of Heroes had a prophet like you, but sadly they.. disappeared, the only thing they left was the Breidablik."

"B..Breidablik?" you exclaimed.

"Indeed, Breidablik. The Breidablik is a Divine Instrument used only by Legends with a strong mind and sense of skill, not everyone can wield it. The Breidablik is mostly used for summoning Heroes, but it can also include many varieties of magic" Alfonse added.

_What?!_ You already knew about the Breidablik, you could've  _sworn_  you've read about it in the medieval book! Though deciding you wouldn't speak of it out loud, to avoid any unnecessary conflict.

"But didn't Anna summon me using the Breidablik?"

Sharena started giggling, "Oh  _believe me_ when I tell you that it took her  _forever_ to figure out how to shoot out of it!"

"So, let me get this straight... You believe that I am the one who will bring a solution to your problems, someone who is capable of leading a battle?"

Anna and Sharena nodded, meanwhile Alfonse kept quiet. He never agreed to doing this as he didn't want someone else interfering the battle. That doesn't necessarily mean that he doesn't think you're capable of doing so, rather means that he doesn't want the prophet (in this case, you) to feel burdened with  _their_ problems.

Anna handed you the Breidablik while Sharena gave you a smile of reassurance. You felt some sort of... beam of ambition inside you.

_You felt determined._

 


	2. Adaptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first night in Askr and you feel safe. The Askran trio that you befriended are giving all they got to make you feel comfortable and welcomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again!  
> I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter  
> Ignore my poor writing, im not fond of fancy words  
> Here's chapter 2!!

"Alright, I am on your side, and I will continue being on your side until my death. I vow to help you."

You exclaimed with such confidence in your voice, you felt powerful. Sharena's smile widened from ear to ear, Alfonse sighing and giving you a fond smile.

"Great! We deeply appreciate your decision, Kiran! We will go on and prepare your room!"

Sharena and Anna exited the dimly lit summoning room, meanwhile Alfonse looked like he wants to tell you something.

"Greetings, Summoner-" he approached you, "-I advise you not to roam around the castle without someone to guide you. I am afraid you'd get lost."

"Oh shoot, you're right, Alfonse. Is it a problem if you accompany me? I hope you don't mind, I have to learn about the castle grounds anyways."

"As you will."

Alfonse was a few steps ahead of you keeping a distance, you were following him from behind, carefully observing all the beautiful decorations and pristine clean marble flooring.

"The castle isn't small, Sharena gets lost in it to this day. I will show you the halls and rooms I assume you will frequently visit, but if you have any requests or questions just ask me, alright?"

"Well, I already do have one request..."

"Hm, what is it?"

You felt the words slipping out your mouth, but in the last moment you decided not to ask.

Frankly, you felt a cold aura around the prince. He had a correct posture, his shoulders signalled alertness, his hips even swayed a bit whilst walking. Though at the same time, his voice and eyes told a different story. He offered you help in the first place and he still offers you help if you have any questions. Alfonse seems like a very kind, gentlemanly prince. Althought, it bothered you how he adresses you as "Summoner" and not as "Kiran".

Perhaps he's too formal?

... _nah,_ you can't really blame him. He had just met you, he probably doesn't feel as excited as Sharena did when he first encountered you. In a way, you're kind of thankful for it since he wasn't all up in your face; he gave you space.

"...Summoner?"

You flinched, "O-Oh excuse me, Alfonse! I.. I, forget about the request, haha!", you completely forgot you were still holding a conversation with him.

His eyebrow slightly raised along with his eyes scanning you up and down, then going back to your face.

"Alright, if you say so. Though, may I ask.."

Oh shoot, he isn't gonna ask where you come from, right?

"...are you okay with all of this? Be completely honest with me, Summoner. We can open the portal again and send you back to your respectful origin if you wish so."

Your heart stopped for a moment.

 _"Wow,"_ you thought,  _"he's really sweet.."_

 _"_ Ah, of course not, Alfonse. I agreed to this fully, I would've said so if I wasn't up for the task."

He stopped walking, his head turning sideways.

He slowly turns around and faces you,

_"Summoner..."_

His expression is obviously... unnerved, but he still keeps a worried smile.

"Please don't lie to me so you can make us happy, if you genuinely don't want to be here I will personally take you back."

"No, Alfonse. I sincerely feel a strong need to help you and your people. Please, believe me when I say that."

His expression turned blank.

You were in the middle of the hallway, curtains complementing the windows which let the Sun's rays fold around your figures.

Honestly, it felt like one of the paragraphs you read in your medieval book. The resemblance was uncanny.

"Then... Promise to never leave us..."

Silence grew in the hallway.

_"... without warning me first."_

 

* * *

 

 

The Sun had already set and darkness drew near. You finished a rather successful summoning session and were greeted by a courageous Corrin and a timid Ishtar.

It was already late and you requested Anna to guide the two newly summoned Heroes to their rooms. The dimly lit hallways created a very relaxing atmosphere, created a sense of enjoyment in you.

"Kiran, there you are!"

Sharena ran up to you and wrapped her arms tightly around you,

"I've been looking for you! Do you know where your room is?"

"Mhm, Alfonse showed me when he was guiding me through the castle."

"Alfie? Wow, that's new! He usually doesn't do that sort of stuff, but I'm glad he accompanied you!"

The blonde smiled and she continued walking with you.

"Kiran, I don't want you feeling alone! You've got us! We'll scratch your back and you scratch ours!"

"Ah, well I'm not a backscratching Legend."

Sharena's laughter echoed the hall, "I'm so glad we didn't get some boring summoner.. We're really glad to have you here, Kiran! Your arrival means a lot to all of us!"

You couldn't hide the genuine smile that formed on your face, you felt... worth. You felt like you have a purpose, like you are important.

"I hope you have a nice night, Kiran! See you tomorrow morning! Anna is already preparing drills for you so you adapt to our lifestyle!"

Sharena hugged you and left off to her room which was downstairs on the second floor. You opened the door to your room and slowly entered it.

A pleasant scent greeted you as you looked around your room, you noticed a bunch of pillows on your king sized bed which were in the shape of the famous Askr symbol.

_"Oh man, they really do appreciate my existence..."_

You plopped yourself onto bed when you heard a quiet knocking on your door.

"Summoner? I hope I haven't woken you up", Alfonse spoke in a low voice.

"Hello, Alfonse. What brings you here?"

"Oh, well, I just wanted to hear your thoughts on everything so far. Do you like your room?"

"Mhm, it even smells great!"

Alfonse slightly chuckled, but his standard expression formed back.

"I'm glad you're satisfied. If you need anything, my room is the third one in the hall across this one."

"I'll make sure to pay you a visit if I need anything, thank you."

"Alright. I wish you an enjoyable rest of the evening. Don't stay up too late, I'm going on nightly patrol and you better hope I don't catch you awake."

You chuckled at his statement and scratched the back of your head, "I won't promise anything~!"

A small grin formed on his face and you heard a little giggle come out of his lips.

"Im serious, Summoner!"

You both burst into laughter, questioning your sense of humour.

_You believe you're going to enjoy your time in Askr._

_After all, you're accompanied by kind people and a nice environment. You're looking forward to the next day._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!!  
> There are some Sharena x Kiran elements here but we dont mind them c:  
> The Kiralfonse is slowly developing, hopefully itll show more in the next chapter.  
> Au revoir!


	3. Homesickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though you're happy with how things are, you can't help but wonder what's it like in your own world. You were unexpectedly dragged into this world without even saying proper goodbye to your loved ones. Homesickness is taking over you, though a certain someone attempts to comfort you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!  
> Im writing this during class because  
> Yanno  
> Why would I pay attention in class haha-  
> Anyways!  
> I woke up this morning and saw I already got 6 kudos! Thank you haha  
> Ive got a lot of inspiration for writing so expect new chapters to come out fast!  
> Also this chapter is e x t re m e l y long, I didnt expect to write this much;;

_"Onward, to victory!"_ Anna performed her Special attack as she clashed her axe with the lance knight, soon defeating the foe.

_"My turn!"_ Sharena drew Anna back from the red mage's reach as Alfonse rushed to the same mage with Folkvangr,

_"Let me through!"_

All the hours of training felt like infinity, you were glad another training session went by smoothly. Anna was full of pride, satisfied with your work and efforts. You inhaled and exhaled afterwards, trying to keep your ground. 

"Kiran, Kiran!"

Sharena was running towards you, more exicted than ever,

"Would you like to join me and the other Heroes tonight by the dinner table? One of the specialties is miso soup, made by Takumi himself!"

"Ah, Sharena..."

Sharena's lips form into a pout as she brings her clenched fists to her face.

"Kiiiiiraaaaan..!"

Yeah, Kiiiiiraaaaan! Why not join the other heroes at the dinner table? It's the perfect opportunity to get to know your troops better and to gain their trust in battle. It's also a perfect opportunity to greet many Legendary Heroes such as Ryoma and Ike, maybe you meet a potential friend whom you'll share your problems with?

You were hesitating at first, Sharena's pout growing bigger.

"..Alright, Sharena. I'll join you by the table. At what time?"

"At 7PM!"

"7PM?! That's just an hour away from now!"

Sharena slightly flinched at your sudden change of tone, had she done something wrong?

"I-I apologize, Sharena! I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine! I didn't think that my question would upset you!"

"Of course not, you don't have to apologize. I just thought that I'd maybe be late a few minutes since I need time to blow off some steam. I will be there, count on it."

Sharena's mood lifted when she heard those words come out of your mouth,

"Ahah, fantastic! I'm looking forward to it!"

Anna and Sharena left the training room while Alfonse was polishing the Folkvangr. He was very careful with the strokes so he doesn't leave any mush or dust on it. He was about to head out, but you quickly came up to him and stopped him,

"Hey Alfonse, do you think I.. upset Sharena just now?"

He looked at you confused, he wasn't up to date with everything, thus asking you to explain what went down.

* * *

 

"Oh, well, I personally believe that you didn't upset her. She seemed excited. Though I am no different from you, even to this day I hesitate at times when Sharena asks me to join some kind of gathering. I prefer my time in solitude and peace. Don't pressure yourself to be a go-getter if you are not like that."

You carefully listened to him and nodded afterwards,

"Yeah, you're right... I guess I just want to make a great first impression, you know? I don't want any of you thinking that I'm someone who you can't rely on or someone who isn't capable of communicating."

"Even if you were like that, the Heroes must understand to respect it. Listen, we're fortunate to have you here. I... couldn't imagine a better Summoner. You are very resourceful on the battle field, you know what to do as soon as you're encountered with a problem."

Alfonse rubbed your arm gently as an attempt to reassure you. 

"Though, I find it best not to get too attached these days, especially to Heroes. I advise you the same thing, but don't isolate yourself. Learn who to trust, just... Don't always expect a great ending."

_What did he mean by that?_

Alfonse turned around and headed out.

"Hey, Alfonse?"

"Yes?"

"...nothing. See you tonight, then."

 

* * *

 

_"Gods, seriously?!"_

You found yourself... lost in the castle halls. Sharena never even told you where the ballroom is, so your only orientation is the noises made by utensils and plates, maybe even chatter between the Heroes.

It felt like forever, but actually, only 10 minutes passed. 

_"Gods, I probably look like a moron to them now... I'm so irresponsible!"_

At this moment you wished to return to your room and enjoy the comforts of your bedsheets. You certainly are immature now in the eyes of the Heroes, aren't you?

In the distance you see another figure walking down the hall, who could it be...?

...oh. It's Niles. Thinking whether or not you should approach him and ask for help, but you decided to do so anyways.

"Niles, hey! I'm... kind of lost, could you show me where the ballroom is?"

"Hmm?~ A lost kitten, I see."

"Niles, I'm not up for this. Please just show me where the ballroom is."

 

* * *

 

 

_"It's been half an hour, where in the Gods is the Summoner?"_

The prince grew impatient for your arrival, he was worried in a way, thinking you were either lost or the Emblian troops broke in again.

"Excuse me for a mome-"

**_Thud!_ **

"I'm here! I'm here!"

The ballroom was filled with silence, all eyes on you.

_"Oh Gods I made such a fool out of myself..!"_

Alfonse gave you one last look to make sure you came in one piece before sitting down, not making any ruckus.

"Eh, heheh..."

"Everyone, listen up! This is our Summoner, Kiran!"

_"Kiran?! The **Prophet** Kiran?!"_

_"I didn't imagine them to look like this..."_

_"Woah, Kiran!"_

The chatter grew louder, Anna decided she's had enough,

"Okay,  ** _shut up_** already, sheesh! Let Kiran join us in peace and we may continue with our meal."

You felt extremely nervous, you did have proper manners and you know what to do, but somehow...

_"Haha, it's funny... This is my first time on such a gathering, we didn't do this even in my world, with my own family..."_

_"Yeah, my family... Friends..."_

_"..."_

"May I be excused from the table?"

Sharena turned her head to you in confusion, raising both her eyebrows,

"B-But you just cam-"

She felt her sleeve being tugged by Alfonse, signalling her to keep quiet.

"...You are excused, Kiran", said Anna in a rather unpleasant tone.

You quickly stood up and exited the ballroom, running off to the open windy balcony on the second floor. You felt as if you were going to burst into tears, but they weren't coming. Sadly, you're used to hiding your emotions so you were never really someone who cried a lot.

You leaned on your elbows against the balcony fence, looking into all the lights and nature Askr had to offer. As much as beautiful Askr is, you can't help but think about your world, where you came from. You keep getting images in your mind of your caring parents who you loved dearly, all the friends you have grown close to, all suddenly gone. And for what?

No one asked you to come here, the only reason why you're here is because some absolute strangers believe that youre some  _dumb prophe-_

"Summoner?"

You gasped in shock and turned around only to see your friend, Prince Alfonse.

"I assumed you came here after you left the table, I hope I am not bothering you."

"H-How did you know I was here..?"

Alfonse took a few steps forward and leaned against the fence in the same position as you, your arms touching.

"I figured you were here since I come here often as well, I feel like we... have a similar mindset."

"Well, maybe you're right, Alfonse..."

"If you do not mind me asking, why did you excuse yourself from the table? Is there something troubling you? And if so, is there any way I can help?"

_...The moment of decision. Do you trust him enough to open up about your stress and fears? Before he told you to learn who to trust, so is he trustworthy..?_

__****________"To be frank, Alfonse... There are some things on my mind that have been troubling me ever since I came here."

"I see. You don't have to tell me if you don't wish to."

"Well, I won't tell you if you don't want to listen."

You noticed his eyes widened, he turned to you and looked at you deep in the eyes, as if he were actually digging out your thoughts.

"I'm all ears... Kiran."

...Kiran.

"You see, I've... been homesick. I keep remembering my time in my world and I can't help.. feeling sad, you know? Friends, family... I've left everything behind me, who knows how long will I be here..?"

Alfonse stayed silent, he didn't know how to respond to that. He put his hand on your back, averted his gaze to the sky and then quickly back to you.

"I understand completely. I haven't felt homesick, but I understand from your perspective. Kiran, I'm really glad to have you here, but some day... I'd like to open the way to your world, we could go there together."

His words struck you right in the heart, you felt warmth taking over your insides.

What... is this feeling?

_Perhaps you'll find out soon enough._

_Alfonse has proven himself trustworthy, you feel like there is a bond slowly developing._

_You both returned to the ballroom afterwards. You wonder what the Gods have prepared for you for tomorrow._

 


	4. Study, study, study!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Embla hasn't infiltrated once, but it's no excuse not to study and prepare! You've been working hard days and nights in a row, don't you deserve a nice massage and some words of reassurance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gomen for not updating;;  
> Good news!! I got all the good grades I wanted, I was very stressed out so now I finally have the chance to write!  
> Also um??  
> I played the recent xenologue in FEH And when Loki said a "death scythe is hanging over" Sharena I was ready to throw some H A N D S  
> Another thing:  
> Who are you going for in the new banner?  
> Im going for Surtr, I mean, steady stance 4? Yummy  
> I wouldve given it to Alfie but brazen is holy  
> ( > \- ~ - )>

The castle's library became your actual home considering how much time you've spent in it. Looking for Kiran? Check the library, they basically live there now. Hundreds of books piled onto you like a blanket as you were analyzing and decoding all the letters in the old map which had been used for generations now.

You've drawn a lot of maps and you've written down all the tactics you could think of. Your droopy eyes slowly started to close shut, it's really no surprise since you took the phrase "sleep is for the weak"  _way_ too seriously...

"Hm, maybe if I... _(yawn)_ put... Ephraim in defense... And.. _(yawn)_ Alfonse in offense... Or wait.. maybe.. the other way a _(yawn)_ round?"

You checked the Heroes' stats:

_Ephraim_

_**LV 40** _

_**HP 46** _

_**ATK 60** _

**_SPD 30_ **

**_DEF 37_ **

**_RES 23_ **

_Alfonse_

**_LV 40_ **

**_HP 53_ **

**_ATK 55_ **

**_SPD 35_ **

**_DEF 36_ **

**_RES 24_ **

"Both of them are good, Alfonse gets more bonuses because of my support.. well, Summoner support, really.."

Stretching sounds nice. Really nice. How about you stretch?

" _(yawn)_ This desk...seems...soft... _yes..._ "

No.  _No._ Stretch, Kiran, it'll energize you. You'll feel better.  _Kiran. You mustn't fall asleep, you must study and prepare for Embla!_

 _"No!_ _Snap out of it... What if someone were to come in? How unprofessional would it be of me to be sleeping on the library desk in front of the kingdom's map..?"_

You stretched your arms and legs, euphoria coarsing through your body as the stiff muscles in your thighs finally relaxed.

**Knock knock!**

**_Crreeaaak..!_ **

"Kiran? Are you here?"

A husky, yet soothing voice echoed throughout the library. You lifted your head up to see your partner, Alfonse. You stood up to greet him and he signalled you to stay seated. He held a silver tray with golden ornaments on it, carrying it with such elegance and trying not to drop it.

"Kiran, I brought you a meal and a drink. I've also been asked to send you regards in the name of one of your friends, a Roy came by. I apologize for not remembering your friend's name."

His right hand moved the various maps and books out of the way, making space for the tray of food he held in the other hand.

"You haven't left the library in days, I'm getti- we're getting worried about you, Kiran. Did you even take a break?"

"Mphh...no..." you said as you rubbed your eyes, afterwards putting your hands on your cheeks and leaning on the desk.

"I have no time to take a break, I have to work all day, all night!", you flailed your arms and raised your voice.

"Says who?"

"Says me, Alfonse, says me! Ngh, I'm just really worried that I'll mess something up if I'm not prepared!"

"I guarantee you that you'll mess up if you carry on like this, have you even slept? Eaten?"

"Yeah, thanks Alfonse for such  _reassuring_ words!" you replied in a sarcastic tone, lifting your left brow.

" _Kiran!_ "

"Okay, fine! I didn't sleep nor eat these days, so what? I don't care as long as it'll be worth it!"

Alfonse's brows furrowed as he started picking up the piled books off of you and putting them away.

"You not taking care of yourself won't be worth it."

You chuckled "Listen, you teal haired dork! I'm doing this for the sake of our allies."

Your expression shifted.

"I... don't want to risk losing anyone. I don't even want someone to have low enough HP for them to collapse. Thank you for the meal, I'll eat it after I finish work."

" _Kiran..._ "

Something about the way he says your name always lights a fire in you.

"I'm serious, you must take a break. Eat the meal I brought you, its fresh and still warm."

"But Alf-"

" _It's an order._ Do it  _now._ "

You flinched at his sudden change of attitude and voice. I mean...  _you'd lie to yourself if you said you minded it._ You took a bite of the sandwich, it tasted really good. Who knew food was good for your organism? Suddenly, you felt firm hands gently grip your shoulders. Alfonse massaged your shoulders as you continued eating.

"Is this okay? Is it gentle?"

"M..Mhm.."

Your lips curled into a smile as your insides starting warming up, heart pounding and thoughts running through your mind. Why did you feel like that anyways, though? You're just his tactician, he is your partner. The things you do for each other are merely platonic.

_...right?_

"Alfonse..?"

"What is it, Kiran?"

"I deeply appreciate the things you do for me, I really do."

"I'm glad to be of help. I'm not even close to repaying you for all the effort you put into me and my trainings."

It quickly became you complimenting each other, back and forth. It's as if you were doing a challenge who will one-up the other.

"Well, it's your hard work and potential that stuck out, you wouldn't have done it if you weren't determined! I merely pushed you further."

"Yes, but it takes skill and patience to push that potential."

"Gods Alfonse, just take the compliment and shut up!"

"Gods Kiran, just take the compliment and shut up!"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Are you mocking me?

You pouted and crossed your arms, " _Hmph!_ "

"Hey, now. Don't you cross your arms at me like that if you want me to continue massaging you."

"... a-are you blackmailing me?!"

A soft chuckle escaped Alfonse's lips, you couldn't help but be absolutely mesmerized by his beauty.  _Imagine the audacity! The audacity to be this beautiful! Not fair!_

You could gaze at him for hours on end, just capturing every detail of his face. From the structure of his jaw, the way his hair falls just the perfect way to show off his facial structure, to the shape of his gorgeous eyes.

Is this merely the fact that he's just good-looking, or perhaps...  _something more than that?_

You can't quite put your finger on it.

"Kiran, someone like you shouldn't be so worried about the outcomes of battle. You should be proud of yourself and your skills, you've lead all of us to success so many times, I am sure that you'll do that this time as well."

_Tomorrow is another day, awaiting for new adventure._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mhmh.djidns  
> Jnjfndb  
> Nebdnsk  
> Mar  
> Marr  
> Marry me pls


	5. Embla's Ward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been half a year since you were summoned into Askr, given the role of the tactician for the Order of Heroes. Embla finally has shown it's colors. Stow your fears, it's now or never!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I certainly did not make a SSBU reference in the description.

The time you've spent in Askr has been peaceful, you ran on a comfortable schedule and you weren't under pressure. It's as if the Gods granted you such enjoyment. The 6 months you've been here were properly used: you met new Heroes, trained a lot, helped the Askran people with their daily businesses...

Even though you didn't have a busy schedule, you still burdened yourself with a bunch of studying, burying yourself in all the books Robin borrowed you and the ones Alfonse could find in the library. You've already read the strategy book from your world so you've lent it to Robin.

Embla's been quiet ever since you came here. As much as you're happy because of it, you're also very paranoid about it.

_What if they're planning something and we think they're quiet?_

That is when you've decided to study way more, you've been preparing for  _that moment_ ever since. The Heroes around you, which were also your friends, tried telling you to relax,  _but little did they know..._

* * *

 

 

"Roy, get away from Loki's reach! Silas, attack the sword knight!"

"Hinoka, take down the pegasi!"

"Alfonse, reposition Hinoka! Keep your guards up, everyone!"

Those four were your go-to team, you could always count on them to knock every foe down. On the other side, Sharena, Ephraim, Quan and Ishtar were battling, along with Anna who gave them orders. She always walked behind the teams watching their backs and you left the other Heroes to guard castle grounds.

The sounds of swords clashing and metal armor clanking echoed throughout the field, a fusion of hundreds of voices heard at the same time. You and Anna lead your allies through the battle carefully, trying your best not to make any mistakes and gave clear instructions. Some of the Heroes didn't want to listen as they thought they could do everything by themselves, which made it slightly more difficult.

"Quan, don't go for Laegjarn! You'll get in the green mage's reach!" Anna yelled with her hands in the air, "you'll take in consecutive attacks, better defend yourself and stay back!"

"Commander, I must defeat our enemies, even if it cost my ow-"

" _Listen to me, pal!_ What I said wasn't a  _suggestion,_ yet an  _ORDER!_ "

"...Yes, Commander Anna."

More and more enemy reinforcements were appearing and the Heroes' HP were slowly draining. You decided to call Maribelle and Nanna to help the teams, as they could escape the enemies if they did get in trouble. You noticed some of the Heroes were becoming tired, Hinoka looked exhausted! Even though she had full health, she looked like she would be taken down in one blow!

"Hinoka, get off of the battlefield! Myrrh, run in,  _pronto!_ " your strained voice reached far, yet not far enough for Hinoka to hear. Myrrh flied into the battlefield and pushed Hinoka away, instructing her to leave. Hinoka, though, didn't listen to her and continued fighting.

" _Goodness graciousness,_ Hinoka get off of the battlefield,  _Gods damn it!_ "

Myrrh and Hinoka kept pushing and running into each other, making an absolute rucku. Silas ran over to them to split them, but a blue mage slipped by and headed for Alfonse. Luckily, Alfonse's Vantage allowed him to attack first and knock out the mage in a single blow.

_"Huh, talk about weapon advantage..."_

"Kiran!"

"Pronto, Anna!"

"Myrrh and Hinoka are making a ruckus, Ishtar is cornered by axe knights and there's no one close enough to get rid of them! We must retreat!"

"No, we must keep fighting, Anna! Embla will acknowledge our strength and they won't  _dare_ to come unannounced ever again!"

"Kiran, please!"

" _Anna, that was an order!_ "

Anna thought to herself,  _"Hmph, now I know how it feels like..."_

Anna decided to step in and fight along the other Heroes, you wanted to join in as well but the risk of the Heroes messing up due to you not instructing them is  _extremely_ high.

"Hinoka, for the  _last time,_ get off of the  _damn_ battlefield until I draw  _the line!_ "

Hinoka looked back to you, tears streaming down her face. The third team you had in the brigade immediately stepped in as well, without you even telling them to do so. Chrom, Robin, Sothe and Fjorm all jumped in, some of them dragging back allies and some of them knocking down foes. Embla's troops were unfairly strong, Grima held Embla's Ward making him invincible, Berkut's lance holding unbelievable power! Before Hinoka and Quan could get out, they both got knocked down by Titania and Helbindi.

You gave it all your might to stop the tears, but you couldn't. Your fear grew stronger, utter weakness taking over your entire body. You felt like you would collapse, you felt like you disappointed your troops. Should you really continue fighting? Well, you can't back down! Embla will then absolutely destroy the castle and take away everything! What should you do, then...?

Someone was running up to you but you couldn't make their face out due to the tears in your eyes, is it a foe? You recognized the voice, it was your partner, Alfonse. He grabbed you by the waist and pulled you closer to his chest, drawing Folkvangr in front of you two.

"Kiran, we need you to fight with us! Stay by my side at all times, don't part!"

You obeyed him almost instantly, with your hand in his, you both ran towards the other Heroes, slipping past all the foes. You attacked Veronica as Alfonse, with the help of Roy and Sharena, attacked every foe that tried to attack you.

Your strategy was that if you defeat Veronica, her troops will give up and retreat. It can go completely south though, they could knock everyone down out of spite! You decided to trust yourself and your allies foremost. You were filled with determination.

There are less and less of Veronica's allies, your teams slowly conquering the battle. You can almost smell victory.

"I will defeat all of you and take over Askr, you hear me! You have  _nothing_ against me!"

Veronica kept yelling as your powers clashed, unbelievable sights of flashing light flickering all around. Anna commanded Ephraim and Silas to carry Hinoka and Quan whilst signalling Fjorm and Chrom to evacuate the others.

"Everything is under control!"

You were giving it all you've got in your might to finally hold victory, to listen to all the Heroes chant your name out loud. You didn't want to back down, there was nothing to stop you anyways. With a final bow...

" _Surrender_ _and weep!_ "

Veronica fell down and cried out in defeat, Xander jumping off of his horse and drawing her back. Cheery voices and laughter, along with crying, could be heard from you and your teams. You felt like you were about to faint from all the joy, Alfonse held you by the waist keeping you conscious. Sharena started hugging everyone, yelling out "We did it, we did it, we did it!" Roy spinned her around, afterwards wiping the sweat off of his face.

Heroes went back to the castle, along with you holding close to your trusted partner, Alfonse. After such success, the Heroes and townsfolk in Askr agreed on celebrating. Some Heroes only lifted their glasses up in the air then went back to their respectful rooms and slept... for days straight. 

_You were proud of your accomplishment and your capabilities. You promised yourself not to doubt too much in the future._

_» Celebration Party to be continued in next chapter «_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not make an Undertale reference.  
> Also I know that the Muspell team isnt evil anymore but I couldnt write this in any other way;;


	6. First dance, first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the satisfying defeat of Embla, the kingdom of Askr agreed on holding a celebration party in thanks to you. Everyone is laughing and having a great time, and Alfonse asks you to dance with him. The atmosphere is quite relaxing, it's perfect for this kind of moment...

Despite the hours of crying and battling, everyone was still in the mood to celebrate and dance, including you!

Azura and Shigure lead the way singing throughout the kingdom, along with your teams marching behind them, cheering and whistling. Chrom, Robin, Silas and Fjorm gave out invitations to the party which will be held at 8PM in the castle's courtyard.

Anna told Sharena and Alfonse to prepare the courtyard and decorate it. Alfonse was... very hesitant about it. It was all so rushed, he believed that no one would be up for it, or just a few Heroes would participate.

"I understand you're excited, I am happy as well, but can't we rest for tonight and throw the party tomorrow evening?"

"Brother, I get it that you're tired, we're all tired too! But, we're all putting it aside to celebrate our victory, don't you think it'll make Kiran happy..?"

His eyes widened at the mention of you, his heart skipped a bit. He looked away from Sharena pretending to look for something, he was... pretty bad at hiding his emotions.

"W-Well..."

"Hmmm, Alfie?"

Sharena tilted her head and put her hand on her hip. Alfonse scratched the back of his head, he really didn't know how to put his thoughts into words.

"Sharena, I do want Kiran to be happy. All I'm saying is that we should delay the party so everyone can enjoy to a full exte-"

Sharena grabbed the box of decorations from the table and shoved it onto his chest, him quickly grabbing it.

"Start decorating, Alfie!" Sharena said with a playful smile, yet Alfonse sighed.

* * *

 

"Are you sure about this?"

You looked at yourself in the mirror, Camilla on the left, Hinoka on the right, Seliph sitting on the bed and Roy leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I mean... this isn't my kind of thing, Camilla..."

Camilla put her hands on your shoulders and scanned you in the mirror.

"Nonsense, darling! You look ravishing."

Hinoka shook her head and pulled you away from Camilla, squinting her eyes,

"No way! I  _told you_ that Kiran doesn't like this sort of stuff! It's way too tight for them to even breathe, it's also  _way too_ exposed at the chest area! Kiran obviously likes stuff similar to mine!"

"Have you even seen the spark in Kiran's eyes once they laid their eyes on their glorious figure?!" Camilla exclaimed as she pulled you to the left.

"I only saw  _disgust_ in their eyes!" yelled Hinoka as she pulled you to the right. You felt as if your arms were completely being pulled out of your body.

Seliph stood up from the bed and pulled you back out of their grip,

"Alright, that's enough. Let Kiran choose what they want to wear, okay?"

You nodded with an exhale of relief, averting your eyes to the floor. The three left your room while Roy stood next to you and put his elbow on your shoulder.

"You'll look good in anything you put on, so don't worry about that. Plus, Heroes here are modest. I'm sure they won't be 'eye-ing' on you too much."

He patted you on the back and left the room afterwards. You closed the door and leaned on it, sliding down to the floor. You were now sitting on the floor, covering your face with your hands and sighing. You really had no idea what to wear, you didn't want to come to the party in your normal cloak, but you didn't want to over exaggerate it!

...

_Perhaps..._

* * *

 

 

The courtyard was full of Heroes, it was decorated with colorful lights and delightful flowers. You were standing by one of the pillars which held the "indoor" balcony, so no one could really see you from the upper floors. On the other hand, some Heroes in the courtyard recognized you and approached you.

"Hey, Kiran! You look great!" said Palla, greeting you with a hug, "Where did you get the blouse? It's really pretty!"

"Ah, thank you Palla. Oboro made this blouse for me. All credit goes to her!"

The silk blouse had a floral print on it. The material was very soft and comfortable to wear, it felt as if you weren't actually wearing anything. As for the white leggings you were wearing, they were a bit skin tight, but with a cloak that covered from your hips to your ankles, you weren't worried about having eyes on yourself (at least, in that way). You were afraid of catching a cold so you brought a metallic blue blazer with you, which you put over your shoulders. Not only were you warm, it looked great as well!

"Ah, Kiran, you look fantastic!"

Lyn said as she was passing by with Eliwood and Hector.

"Lyn, thank you! You look gorgeous!"

"Why thank you, Kiran!"

Lyn's cheeks blushed as she hugged you with one arm. She told you how she had worn the dress on last year's Valentine's day.

Sharena, Anna and Alfonse entered the courtyard all dolled up. It was a surprise that Anna dressed up, looks like Sharena really is a great negotiator! Anna was wearing an above knee length gown with a dark "shoulder-shrug" scarf, she had multiple belts around her waist. Under the gown she wore leggings which had beige stitches on the side.

Sharena's gown was knee length along with a pink shawl, she had a golden ribbon tied around her wrist. Her hair had more braids, as well as shiny accessories which made her even prettier.

Alfonse's suit looked fairly new, but it was bought a long time ago, he just didn't wear it as much. It was of high quality, taken good care of. The suit was white with a black blouse underneath, his cape attached to the Askr badge which was pinned on the pocket on the left of his chest. He still wore gloves though, the material wasn't as thick as his usual gloves were. 

All eyes were on the elegant Askran Trio, becoming the center of attention. You watched them swaying their hips and greeting the Heroes with smiles on their faces. Alfonse flipped his hair majestically as if it was in slow motion, adjusting his sleeve and repositioning his collar.

_"Oh Gods, he looks... he looks stunning!"_

Your eyes admired his appearance with hunger, you couldn't avert your attention to anything nor anyone else. Suddenly, Alfonse had his eyes on you. He was looking at you the same way you were looking at him; both of your eyes widened, lips slightly parted.

"Brother, brother! I just met the prince of Nifl! His name is H- Alfie? What are you looking at?"

Sharena started looking around, eventually laid her eyes on you. Both of them ran up to you, 

"You're so cute, Kiran! I adore your outfit!"

Sharena squeezed you tight, afterwards pinching your cheeks. "Your blouse looks so nice, I love the design!" She held your blouse with her index fingers and thumbs.

"Thank you, Sharena! It's comfy, too. You look beautiful, even most beautiful among these princesses! I love the natural look you're serving."

Her smile grew from ear to ear, a loud giggle escaping her lips, "Awh, stop!"

"And of course, Alfonse, you... you are absolutely stunning. You have very admirable looks, you look energized.. a-ah, you just.. I love the way you look! "

His cheeks became cherry red from your compliment. Surely, you just complimented him only because it was the right thing to do, right? It would be rude of you not to flatter him after you did so to Sharena... right? He felt not only butterflies in his stomach, but an  _entire zoo!_ Some voice inside his head kept telling him how your words had a different meaning, his heart was racing a million miles per hour! His mind was racing as well, your words echoing through his ears.

_"You are absolutely stunning."_

_"You have very admirable looks."_

_"You look energized."_

Those compliments certainly aren't any regular ones...  _right?_

"I deeply appreciate your flattering compliments, Kiran. You're the one who deserves to hear all that, really. You're undoubtedly breathtaking."

You hugged Alfonse and he let out a short gasp, his breathing quickened. He hugged you back trying to cover his beaming grin.

 

* * *

 

"Everyone, glasses up! To Kiran!"

" _To Kiran!_ "

The glasses clinked together, cheer growing louder and Heroes whistling. Not long after, the same upbeat atmosphere came back and everyone was back to their normal conversations and dancing.

Almost the entire night you were surrounded by your closest friends, such as Silas, Roy, Hinoka and Ishtar. Sharena and Alfonse spent most of their time with the Niflian family, meanwhile Anna was either with everyone or with the owl Feh, counting orbs and crystal shards.

Though, Alfonse wished he spent the time with you instead of the Niflian family. He couldn't take his eyes off you when he saw you all dressed up, beaming with joy. He wanted to feel your embrace once again. He wanted to feel your heartbeat against his chest again, only now he started to realize how he was so obviously falling head over heels for you. Fjorm kept on insisting to talk to him, but he kept looking at you in the center of the courtyard, surrounded by your dearest friends.

"Attention, Heroes! We would like to symbolize this already great evening with a duet, a bond of love! Please give it up for Azura and Shigure! And last but not least, Inigo and Olivia, the dancing duelists! Grab a partner and start dancing! Enjoy the evening until it dies out."

Anna stepped off the stage, looking at the crowd. She was satisfied with the results of everything, the party was a huge success!

Everyone scattered around, looking for a partner.

"Alfie, did you find a partner yet?"

"Have you?"

"Oh, I'm dancing with Hrid! But I'm asking you brother, did you find your partner?"

He turned his head to look for you, but he couldn't find you.

"I.. not yet."

He decided to leave his sister and the Niflian prince alone. He walked around the area, scanning for you. You and Alfonse ran into each other, you were both looking for one another. He looked at you with a soft gaze, taking his gloves off and then taking his hand out,

"May I have this dance, Kiran?"

You happily accepted, putting your hand in his and him pulling you closer. Your other hand around his neck, his other hand on your waist. The small space around you made it seem as if you two were the only one's in the world, dancing so obviously in love. Sparks were in your eyes, looking deeply into each other. Could this be it? Could this really be the beginning of something new?

You leaned slightly closer to him, your chests touching. Your heartbeats colliding as one, your breathing evening. Everything was going so smoothly, nothing was rushed. Everything fell into its place at the right time. He kissed you so gently, yet so passionately, too. He put his hand on your cheek, embracing your soft flustered skin as you returned the kiss. It all felt magical... unreal, even.

Thousands of thoughts running through your mind at a fast pace. You couldn't believe what had just happened.

You then put your other hand as well around his neck, and he pulled you even closer to him, claiming your lips as his.

_Gods, it felt so right. You just knew he was the one for you, he knew you were the one for him. If someone told you when you were just introduced to this world that you would fall for the Askran prince and kiss him, you would laugh at them in their face. Yet, here you are in Alfonse's embrace, kissing him so passionately._

"I... I love you, Kiran."

"...I love you too, Alfonse."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end of this story, fellas!  
> I had so much fun writing this, what a ride!!  
> Ill of course write more works once I get more story inspo!  
> Thank you for reading, see ya next time! <3  
> Oh and id also appreciate feedback in the comments, let me know what you think about this fic and if you have any suggestions or any requests for future works!!


End file.
